


Eat my Dirt Bebé

by Brookeroni



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Lance calls Keith pet names in Spanish, M/M, dates are the best, they hold hands, they're super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookeroni/pseuds/Brookeroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith go on a date while on an alien planet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat my Dirt Bebé

**Author's Note:**

> dude Keith's shoes are huge and either he has huge feet or he's insecure about his tiny feet and hides them. Anyway, this is what we talk about at http://hannahgluay.tumblr.com/ streams.

They only needed to stop for a few maintenance things for the ship on this random planet, but Allura and Coran said it would take a while and gave them permission to tour the densely populated area. Pidge dragged Shiro along with them to go see if there were any places that sold anything resembling technology, Hunk tagged along with them to check out the kinds of food these aliens ate and to see if any of it was edible and palatable for the other paladins, and Lance saw this as an opportunity to do something with Keith that wasn’t taking walks around the castle or sparring together.

Lance snatched Keith’s hand the moment Allura gave them permission and bolted for the town. Keith ran up beside Lance, turned his head to him and said, “Race you, whoever gets there first gets to decide what we do first.”

Lance gives his signature smirk, raises an eyebrow and responds with, “Get ready to eat my dirt, bebé.”

Lance drops Keith’s hand a takes off like a bullet not looking back to see how close Keith is. Keith is right beside Lance in a matter of second before he taps him on the shoulder, gives a little wave and sprints ahead of Lance with only a few more feet ahead of them till the town. Lance tries to speed up, but instead leans forward to far and falls flat on his face. He scrambles to his feet but sees that Keith has already made it and he’s lost by only three feet. Lance sulks towards Keith with his head down, arms hanging low in front of him, lips pouted, and back slouched. Lance steps next to Keith and Keith reaches down and lifts Lance’s head up with his pointer finger making Lance straighten his posture.

“Looks like you ate my dirt, bebé.” Keith totally butchers the pronunciation, but Lance gets the gist of it and feels heat rise onto his cheeks. Keith leans forward and kisses the pout off of Lance’s lips. “So how about we go do some shopping first?”

Lance give Keith a quizzical look, “You? Shopping? I wouldn’t peg you as someone who wants to shop for fun.” He reaches for Keith’s hand and starts to stroll down the walkway that has shops on the left and a street filled with strange looking vehicles on the right.

“Well, I’m not really, whatever money I have I usually try to save for emergencies and such.” Keith begins to rub his thumb across Lance’s knuckles as he talks out of habit.

“Yeah? Well, where do you want to shop at first?” Lance begins to slightly swing their joined hands back and forth.

Keith looks at all the store fronts to see what’s in them since all the signs are in some other alien language. He spots a shoe store and thinks “why not both our shoes are a mess anyway.”

“How about that shoe store? I’m in need of some new ones and I’m guessing you are too.” Keith looks over at Lance to see if his reaction differs from what he responds with.

Lance shrugs and answers, “Yeah sure, you can never have too many shoes and who knows the next time we’ll be able to find some.”

“Alright, shoe store it is.” Keith leads the way, but before he can reach the door Lance rushes forward and opens the door, holding it open for Keith.

“Lance we’ve talked about this you don’t have to hold the door open for me or pull my chair out for me before we eat.” Keith crosses his arms and stares Lance down hoping to intimidate him into listening to him.

Lance points at Keith before resting his hand on his hip. “As much as your stare is intimidating, my mother la chancla-ing me is ten times scarier.”

Keith chuckles a little and shakes his head, admitting defeat, and walking up to Lance saying “You’re so cute,” before kissing him and walking into the store. Lance stands there for a little bit dumbstruck before following Keith into the store.

The store doesn’t look like a regular earth store. The walls are purple, the floors are green, and there are more people in here than any shoe store Lance or Keith have ever been in. They walk around for a while looking into the boxes of different types of shoes, some have four sets of shoes while others only have one. Once they find the area that only has two sets of shoes in them Keith goes one direction while Lance goes another, Keith headed for the boots and Lance for the tennis shoes. After a few minutes Lance has already picked out some multi-colored shoes and begins to hunt down Keith. He goes by every self that has boots on it till he reaches the last aisle and finds Keith sitting on the ground trying on a pair of mid-shin high boots in, what on earth, would be a size 12 in men's.

“Keith what the fuck are you doing?” Lance stands next to Keith staring down at him with an incredulous look on his face, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis.

Keith looks up at Lance, hands pausing in their action of putting on the red, white, and black boots. “I’m trying on shoes… that’s what you do at a shoe store.”

“Yeah! I know you do, but why do you need them so big? They’re two sizes too big for you and they’re the exact same colors as your old ones which are right next to you.” Lance points at the boots, looking at them as if they’ve personally offended him.

Keith looks at Lance face completely serious and says, “I might grow out of them.”

Lance stares at Keith for a moment, face totally blank before changing to a look of pure bewilderment, mouth opening as if to respond, eyebrows knitting together, eyes squinting, and head tilting to the right all at the same time. “Keith, you’re a seventeen-year-old boy, you’re most likely not going to grow anytime soon as much as you’d like too.”

Keith’s looking at lance the whole time he’s talking, his expression not changing. Once Lance finishes he blinks up at him before turning back to his task of trying on the boots, completely ignoring Lance’s earlier statement. Once both of the boots are on Keith pushes himself off of the ground and begins to walk around getting a feel for how comfortable the boots are.

Lance just watches as the tops of the shoes flop down slightly each time Keith raises his foot, and again as the shoe creases where Keith’s foot ends and the shoe continues. Lance waits, dumbfounded expression on his face, for Keith to finish so they can pay and leave.

Once Keith’s finished with his clown shoes they make their way to, what they presume is a check out the area. The alien said… something to Lance and Keith which was pure gibberish to them. They looked at each other, shrugged, then turned back to the cashier before digging into their pockets for the Alteaen currency Allura had given all of them before Lance had, rudely, dragged Keith away. They slowly put the coins on the counter one-by-one, till the cashier took the coins and allowed them to leave.

As they’re leaving the store Lance takes Keith hand once more before starting to swing them again. “So where to next, amor?”

Keith looks up at Lance, a small blush on his cheeks, before replying with, “How about you choose. I won and chose the first place so now it’s your turn.”

“Hmm, how about a knick-knack shop? You know for memories and such.” Lance tilts his head to the side as he’s saying the statement seemingly to think about what he’s saying while he’s saying it.

“Why not, how much do we have left?” Keith raises one eyebrow, looking up slightly at Lance.

“Uh, well I have no clue. Probably, like, 20 bucks or however this currency works.” Lance shrugs while scrunching up his nose and raising both of his eyebrows.

“That should be enough, probably.”

It was certainly not enough. Lance wanted to buy practically everything in the store. Keith had to tell Lance multiple times that, “No Lance, you do not need a keychain with alien gibberish.” Or “Lance what would you even do with alien Russian nesting dolls?”

All-in-all the whole souvenir shopping trip was worthless and Lance spent the rest of their money on the useless house ornaments. However, Keith did learn that Lance was not the savviest person with money when he had the chance to blow it without consequences. But Keith had heard from Pidge that when they were let out of the garrison to get necessities for themselves, Lance wouldn’t spend a penny on anything he didn’t need.

“So you’re okay spending other people’s money, but not your own?” Keith questions as they’re walking out of the shop and back onto the busy streets of the alien city.

“Well, you see,” Lance raises his arms, bags on either arms and shoes stuffed into another, “You have to take the opportunities life gives you. If it gives you free money to spend, you spend all of it. Well, maybe you save a little to add to your own wealth, but that’s beside the point.” Lance waves away the argument he made to his own reason.

“So moral of the story is to spend the money others give you, possibly saving some for yourself, but spending most of it for your own worldly possessions?” Keith recaps Lance’s reasoning trying to see if Lance sees how stupid it sounds to others.

“Exactly!” Lance smiles down at Keith before giving him a quick peck on the forehead. They’d been dating for a few months now, but Keith still got that twisting feeling in his stomach whenever Lance and himself were affectionate with each other. In all honesty, Keith wasn’t positive he ever wanted the feeling to go away.

“We should start heading back to the ship, shouldn’t we? It’s getting a bit dark.” Keith states before Lance glances over at him once more before grabbing his hand and taking off running just like before.

Keith follows Lance, not like he has a choice, but ask, “Where exactly are we going?” as they weave in and out of the people walking.

Lance laughs, looking over his shoulder at Keith, cheeks flushed and euphoria dancing in his eyes. “I have no idea!” Lance looks forward again, steering them in an unknown direction but further away from the ship.

Ultimately, they both get tired and end up in what seems like a park area. The, what is akin to grass, is purple and soft and the pond of water in the middle isn’t blue or a mossy green, but a beautiful pink tone. The only noise around them is a soft wind and the slight rippling of the water. Lance walks forward and sits on the grass watching the water, legs sprawled out in front of him hands resting beside him as support. He turns around when he realizes Keith hasn’t immediately followed him and pats the spot next to him as an invitation. Keith takes a seat next to Lance and takes his hand as they peacefully watch the water sway.

Eventually, Lance lays his head upon Keith’s shoulder breathing become more relaxed. Keith rests his head upon the other’s and both relishing in each other’s company and their tranquil surroundings.

Sooner or later they had to return to the ship, so once the water turned dark matching with the sky and the lights of the city flashed on, they begin to make their way in comfortable silence, continuing to hold each other, Keith’s head on Lance’s shoulder, hands intertwined.

They arrive at the ship and find everyone is there already waiting for the two of them to come back.

“We were starting to wonder if we would have to go searching for you two,” Shiro says as they enter the control room.

“Well, lucky for you guys, we’re telepathic and could tell you guys were getting restless.” Lance shrugs and moves his arms while talking as he walks towards his designated spot. Keith walks over to his chair, a small smirk on his face.

“Now that everyone’s here let's get going, the universe won’t save itself,” Allura says before she places her hands on the two pedestals next to her, counting down their take off.

Keith glances over at Lance and notices Lance doing the same thing, giving Keith a small smile before blushing a turning away. Keith looks down itching at the heat that had risen on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me please --> http://totally-insane-13.tumblr.com/
> 
> follow http://hannahgluay.tumblr.com/ to if you want amazing Klance art and Voltron trash


End file.
